


greatest gift

by bad_witch_energy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (?), Angst, Catholicism, Episode: s02e10 The End of Something, Established Relationship, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Religious Themes, basically me projecting onto sissy really hard, if you really squint, slaps roof of sissy, this bad bitch can fit so much inner turmoil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_witch_energy/pseuds/bad_witch_energy
Summary: god is more kind and merciful than anyone, sissy wasn’t wrong about that, but she’s also powerful enough to burn you up with a snap of her fingers.
Relationships: Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	greatest gift

**Author's Note:**

> what up it’s maya and i’m back with more metaphors! also i love writing sissy and i hope you enjoy this!!
> 
> have an amazing day :)

as vanya rises into the air on a wave of energy, sissy inexplicably remembers kneeling in a church pew after her first confession. she was eight years old at the time, her legs aching, a new weight added on to her shoulders despite that she’d just been forgiven of her sins. 

those sins were fairly simple ones, like pushing a boy at recess and glancing at her friend’s spelling test, and sissy thought they were normal elementary school shenanigans. but the priest had listened to each one solemnly and forgiven her like they were dark stains on her soul that had to be purged. like sissy hadn’t pushed that boy because he called her a disgusting name, like sissy hadn’t cheated because she knew she’d be spanked if she brought back a poor grade. 

her spirit shrank in her chest as the severe-looking wood carving of jesus on his crucifix stared her down. he was disappointed in her, disappointed in everyone. sissy said the four hail marys that were assigned to her as penance, screwed her eyes shut, and the lump in her throat grew as she held back tears. was it really so bad that sissy didn’t want to be crucified for her sins like that?

 _i hope they got it wrong,_ sissy thought at the end of mass as she ran her fingers over the leathery cover of the missal. _i hope god is nice, and won’t hurt me if i sinned for a good reason._

now, holding harlan tight to her chest and gazing up at the woman glowing white in the sky, sissy understands why she had to go to confession. god is more kind and merciful than anyone, sissy wasn’t wrong about that, but she’s also powerful enough to burn you up with a snap of her fingers. strong enough to levitate away, radiating light, shove her hands in front of her and wipe out an entire army in one fell swoop. a shiver runs down her spine, the same as a churchgoer might feel in the house of god. 

she’s kneeling in the pew again, trembling, her heart sinking and knowing she doesn’t deserve this. doesn’t deserve the golden heavenly freedom that vanya brought wrapped in kisses and cigarette smoke. she should probably be out there being swept to the ground under vanya’s unforgiving tsunami of energy, but vanya spares her, dares to love her even, and tears are openly streaming down sissy’s face. 

sissy squeezes harlan tight, resting her chin on the top of his head. she whispers an _i love you_ into his hair. _i love you, and it’s the greatest gift i’ve ever been given._


End file.
